Midnight Frost
by P. Quill
Summary: Bella gets changed by The Volturi because of her gift, 250 years later she goes and lives with the Cullen's, Edward tries to redeem himself but Bella is different now. Shes apart of The Volturi, the royal vampire family. Shes no longer, his Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Twilight Saga. Only my imagination. Happy Reading :)**

**Chapter One**

It had been six months since he'd left. Six months of alienation, depression and just about anything else life could of thrown at me. I hadn't gotten over it of course but still, I had to act normal, for Charlie's sake at least.

I couldn't mope anymore, wait for him to come back, I couldn't waste away like this, it wasn't right. This was easier said then done.

I sat silently at the table in the cafeteria, listening to the noises around me but not actually taking anything in. Mike was talking to Jessica, seeing as he couldn't get anything out of me anymore. Angel and Ben were talking about their picnic that had a very short ending to it. Lauren was flirting openly with Tyler who was doing the same back,.  
So repetitive, yet something I hadn't bothered watching for the past six months. I stared dumbly at Angela until she looked at me.

"Bella...?" She raised her eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, "Uh yeah, daydreaming I guess. Haha...Listen I was wondering if um, you, me and Jess could catch a movie?"

Jess piped up at the sound of her name before looking at me and frowning a little. She was annoyed that I'd ignored her, obviously.

"Sure! That'd be great!" She smiled warmly at me, "Jess you in?"

Jess looked panicked before letting out a resigned sigh, "sure. Lauren, wanna come?"

"Can't." She said this quickly and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Got stuff on. Important stuff."

"Okay well were all in." Angela smiled, and I smiled back slowly. Always count on Angela for some support, even if I'd been a freak.

So that evening Jessica drove us to Port Angeles, where I sadly had to sit through some pathetic, boring romance movie. I didn't dare take a peak at the screen and tried my hardest to block out the sounds.

I looked up at the wrong moment, the couple on the screen were kissing, and I felt my breathing catch. Standing up, I ignored Angela and Jess, and the groans and yells behind me for me to sit down. I practically ran from the movie theater and out the double doors, leaning heavily against the wall.

Sighing I began walking, I didn't want to speak to Angela or Jess when they came out to find me. I didn't know the exact direction I was taking, but as long as I kept walking that was fine.

What was I thinking? I thought, after about twenty minutes of aimless walking I was getting to the dirtier parts of the city, when I heard this:

"HELP! N-NO PLEASE DON'T! HELP!" I looked up, the screams were suddenly cut off and I felt my breathing quicken, the hairs on the back of my neck prickle.

"Why, who is this?" A dark voice purred. I felt my breath catch as I spun around to look behind me, no one was there.

"Shes come to join the party, how delightful!"

"I'd hardly call this a party Caius," a bored voice said.

"Shall I begin?" An excited voice said, definitely belonging to a female.

"Oh please do Jane." I felt myself gulp loudly as I waited for whatever was about to come. Still waiting.

"Are you going to start Jane or should I kill the petty human myself?" A voice snapped.

'I am starting!" She hissed. Suddenly she let out a scream.

"My, my, my. Interesting. She blocks out all of our gifts." I felt a hand at my neck and I finally got a face. His wavy brown hair reached his neck while he was clothed in a black cloak. His ancient face remained marble, unchangeable and I then knew what they were – from my discussion with Edward before he left. The Volturi.

"Well what do we do?" Hissed the impatient female. "Kill her now her take her to Aro?"

The one holding my throat deliberated it before sighing, "we take her to Aro. She would make an intriguing immortal."

"I'm thirsty though!" Hissed another voice. A blonde haired vampire stood in front of me. 'I say kill her now." He licked his lips.

"Caius get a grip." The blacked hair man ordered, "we take her to Aro." Caius frowned but nodded, and before I knew it everything went black.

:.:

"Why must it take so long for her to wakeup?" A voice snapped angrily.

"Shes a human, what do you expect, those incompetent little mortals." I heard myself groan as I slowly opened my eyes, my head was pounding and it felt like someone had slammed a hammer over it. Repeatedly.

"Its waking up."

"It has a name I believe-"

"We don't know it yet," it was the same female from last night. I slowly let my eyes flicker open as I stared up into the crimson red eyes.

My breathing caught in my throat until I choked on it.

"Not the smartest human on the lot." A unfamiliar voice commented. "Get Aro."

The blonde female vampire sprinted out and was back in no time with yet another crimson red eyed vampire, his black hair longer then all of theirs.

"Jane, I must compliment you on your ability to find talent and beauty in such awful places." He planted a kiss on Jane's cheek.

"Thank you Master."

"And now," He looked at me and I felt myself shrink back. "Your name, child."

"I-Isabella S-Swan"

"Lovely. Even the name. Do you know what we are, Isabella?"

I blurted it out with out thinking, "you The Volturi!"

He blinked once, looked at the others and back at me, "and how do you know this?"

I licked my lips, I'd have to explain if I wanted life. Did I want life? Not really. Did I want to be killed by vampires? No. "I-I met one. Carlisle..."

"And he told you what he was?"

I sighed. "I met his son, Edward..." I felt my cheeks heat up, "I came close to him and the family, he told me what he was, explained about Carlisle's history, mentioned yous, then he left me and I don't know where they are and-"

"Okay, I get the picture. Stop rambling." Aro rubbed his head, "and you have told no one of the secret?"

"No. He told me not too."

He nodded, "I have to find out for myself." Before I knew what was happening he had grabbed my palm, closing his eyes and focusing deeply. I raised my eyebrows at him until he opened his eyes, humor on his face.

"My, my. What an amazing gift you hold. And your a human! Imagine it if you were one of us. Oh the possibilities."

"She will be one of us," a voice hissed. "She knows too much."

Aro sighed, "I know." He looked at me, "Isabella." My name rolled off hos tongue so easily and it made me shiver, "prepare to be a member of the Volturi."

I raised my eyebrows before he lunged for my neck, my Piercing scream was cut off when a hand clamped over my mouth and the venom invaded everything possible in my body. I lay on the marble tiles, feeling like my body was being taken by fire.

:.:

How long had it been? Ten days? A hundred day? Five years? Who knew, but time didn't matter anymore. I opened my eyes and looked at the high ceilings, I felt panicked as my throat was burning and I felt like I was on fire.

"Isabella?" I looked at the face, it was Aro. "Welcome to the Volturi my child." He placed a kiss on my head, "we have a meal coming in soon."

I wrinkled my nose, I knew that they fed off humans, would I be able to put all my morals aside? I don't think he'd let me out to feed off animals, well I could attempt it.

"I know that you may not like it, but if you let your instincts take over Isabella, you won't think about it."

"Shes still blocking out my gift," Jane muttered.

"I can't believe your still trying."

"Oh Brother, shut up."

"Heidi shall be back soon." The blonde man from last night announced, "I can smell them."

"Before we begin, let us now formally introduce ourselves. I am Aro, that is Marcus-" He pointed at him, even though I already knew who he was. "Jane," he pointed at the blonde who was no longer glaring or scowling at me. "Alec, Jane's brother." He pointed to an attractive boy with brown hair, he wore a blank expression on his voice. "And Caius," he gestured toward the blonde who stiffly nodded at me. "You'll meet the others in time."

"...This castle was built over three thousand years ago..." It sounded like some sort of tour was going on.

"Do we give her a cloak Master?" Jane asked.

"No. She will make a mess of herself, its her first time. Wait until after and you can get her dressed."

Jane narrowed her eyes slightly but nodded, the tour party entered the room snapping pictures, and the flames in my throat erupted. Jane grabbed my arm, as not to give the game away. I couldn't take it.

"Welcome to Volterra!" Aro boomed happily.

"Oh its so amazing, so lifelike! Even the coloured contacts-" I couldn't take it anymore. I took a flying leap and leapt on the best smelling one, my mouth plunging into his throat.

"I take that as our as our cue" Marcus said dryly. The room erupted intro screams as The Volturi, every single one of the ripped into the humans, breaking bones, sucking them free of any flowing blood until they were dropped, lifeless to the ground. Aro was right. I was a mess, but I felt good.

"Get Gianna to clean this up." Aro ordered. Caius nodded, wiped a smidgen of blood from his chin and went off in search of this Gianna.

"Jane take Isabella and get her dressed in more appropriate attire." Aro ordered. Jane nodded and took me by the arm. My white stretch cotton shirt was dirty and stained with blood, my jeans were ripped and I didn't know where my shoes had gone.

Jane was dainty, as dainty as Alice used to be. She ripped my clothes off me, and I felt exposed, even if I had my bra and underwear on. Jane threw a black thigh high dress at me. "Put this on," she ordered.

I raised my eyebrows, this was appropriate attire? I gulped but put it on, it was comfortable but I wasn't used to wearing something so exposed. She threw some black suede heels at me and I put them on before she handed me the black cloak. I gulped and slowly put it on, and then Jane placed a golden necklace around my neck.

"You are one of us now, sister." She placed a kiss on my cheeks before sitting me down in front of a mirror. I let her take control as she cut, combed and fluffed my hair around. I looked so not "Bella". No. This was "Isabella Volturi".

My red crimson eyes contrasted nicely with my chocolate brown hair and the black robe. Jane helped me up and lead me out of the room and back to where the black thrones were. Aro nodded.

"Perfect." He sat down, "now Isabella, the Cullen's, why did they leave you?"

I took a breath, "Jasper tried to drink me. Edward, felt guilty...but then, something happened. I don't know he just said he was leaving and I wasn't to come with him." I let my head hang sadly. "He wanted me to have a chance at a normal human life."

Caius let out a laugh, "fat load its done then."

"Caius do not be insensitive," Marcus said.

"The Cullen's are good friends with us, well Carlisle is. I've heard some of his family are gifted."

I nodded, "Alice can see the future...and Edward reads minds, not having to touch anyone. Though he couldn't read mine. And Jasper controls moods and feelings and can feel them as well."

"Amazing. I wonder if I could request and audience with the Cullen's!" I looked at him wide eyed, "maybe in the future."

I nodded feeling my breathing slow. The future.

**250 Years Later**

"I get so tired of the familiar screams. All they said "Don't eat me!"" Jane rolled her eyes, "it gets boring, can't they beg a different way?"

Felix nodded slinging an arm over my shoulder, "it does get dull." I shrugged out from under his arm. Since my second year of being in The Volturi family Felix had been trying to get with me, he wasn't as charming as he claimed to be.

"Aro wants us in the Throne Room. We have guests." We looked over to see Demetri as he had on his most serious face. His eyes flickered to mine before everyone got up and followed him out, hoods on.

"Ah! My children, we have guests." Aro said grandly. I looked over and I almost dropped my glass of blood.

Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle and Esme stood there, looking totally at ease. At least they didn't look terrified.

"The Cullen Coven! What an honor to have in Volterra! What brings you here?" Felix asked, somewhat stiffly.

"We were called here," I heard Edward's voice, "why?"

"Of course, lets not dilly dally." Aro was suddenly gripping my arm, I kept my head down, silly that after all these years I still hadn't gotten over him. Yes I was a 250 year old virgin. "Cullen's I have someone here who may express some interest for you. Isabella if you will."

I heard a gasp and I sighed slowly lifting my black hood from my head, letting it fall down my back as I stared at the shocked faced, the shocked faces that I used to love.

"Bella-" Alice said slowly, painfully.

"Its Isabella." I said, tucking some hair behind my ears like I usually did when I was nervous.

"What are the odds," Emmet muttered. "Edward leaves so she can have a human life, and she ends up as one of us anyway." Ah Emmet, always the joker.

I found myself smiling at that, "Yeah." The room was silent and I looked at Aro for guidance, he'd become my father in many ways now, I'd stuck close to his side surprisingly through my entire journey, and Jane and I had become very close.

"You can hug them if you wish, Isabella." I nodded and went over to Alice pulling her into an Embrace, she grinned and hugged me back tightly. 'You must understand Bella, I never wanted to leave you, ever. It was all Edward, he wouldn't even let me stay and say goodbye to you!" I could feel his eyes on me but I ignored him. "When did this happen?"

I sighed, "Six months after you all left."

Emmet snorted, "typical. Bella running into trouble, yet again."

"Emmet," I laughed, I pulled him into a hug which he returned, before I came to Esme. She smiled softly and pulled me into a hug before letting me go. Rosalie's eyes were wide, with envy it looked like.

"Carlisle," I nodded. He smiled back and shook my hand.

"I must know, you you hold any gifts?"

I nodded, "I'm a shield." I'd shielded the Volturi many times when we went an attacked other Coven's anyone who'd tried to take a stand and had gifts, we'd thwarted their attempts easily, my shield making them powerless.

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. I saw Edward was standing next to him but I turned my back and walked back next to Jane.

"Isabella, the reason I've called you here is to say, well offer, for you to live with the Cullen's. I do believe that you are now of your age to branch out now. Of course you may continue living your life here, but you have that option, I just chose a coven you knew, so you could start your new life easier." He looked at me, "you will always have a place in The Volturi."

"I don't want to leave." I said quickly. The thought of living with them, with _him _made me feel uneasy.

"Bella you couldn't possibly want this life!" Rosalie said half shocked.

"They are my family," I hissed. "They've been here for me the past 250 years." I looked at Aro. "I'd like to think about it. Tonight, and give you my decision in the morning."

Aro nodded, "of course." He looked at Gianna. He'd turned her of course, it was helpful now having a little vampire slave. "Gianna, prepare a room for the Cullen's."

So that is how I found myself in my chambers, sitting up against the stone wall as I contemplated my decision. A knock on my door sounded and I looked up. "Enter."

Alice came in slowly, shutting the door behind her. "Bella. I'm here to warn you. I had a vision."

I looked at her, "what was it?"

"Bella if you stay – They'll give you to Felix! He's been nagging Aro."

I raised my eyebrows, "wow. I knew he was desperate but not that desperate."

"Are you not worried?"

I frowned. "Well I don't know. I don't know if either going with Felix is bad, or living under the same roof as Edward."

"Bella, I beg of you to consider living with us. The Volturi won't keep you forever."

I frowned, "Jane's been here for almost 570 years."

"Bella, please consider it." I nodded slowly and watched her leave, now to choose.

So, it was now Dawn as we all stood in the Throne room, waiting for Aro so I could tell everyone of my decision. Aro entered and joined us and I cleared my throat.

"Volterra will always be my home, but I have decided to take the opportunity and live with the Cullen's. Though I will come back if I do not feel...comfortable." Everyone in the room knew what that meant.

Aro nodded, "if that is your decision Isabella, then I will not push you on it. I wish you well with your new life."

I nodded, wrapping my arms around Jane's neck. "I shall miss you Sister."

"As I will miss you." She planted a kiss on my forehead, "you must write to me. All of us."

I nodded. "I will."

I gave everyone a hug, though Felix hugged me longer then was necessary. I maneuvered out of it, smiling so he wouldn't be offended and turned to the Cullen's.

"You leave this evening, when the sun goes down." Aro told me.

I nodded, "I will miss all of you."

"You are always going to be a Volturi Princess Isabella. Never feel like you have nowhere else to go."

"Thank you Caius."

For the rest of the day we waited in the lobby, I sat next to Alice and Esme, as she began filling me in on what she'd been doing for the past 250 years, and I listened with polite interest. If anything, The Volturi had changed me, and I knew it.

**A/N**

**Okay so I'm now working on 2 FanFics, so check out my other one if you want. I hope you liked this one, I've been working on it for two days, so the reviews would be nice! I promise to have more Bella and Edward in the next chapter! You know what to do. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own The Twilight Saga. Only my imagination. Happy Reading :) **

**Chapter Two**

They'd moved back to Forks. Society had changed a lot in the past 250 years, technology had only gotten bigger, and it was amazing to see, cars being able to drive themselves with you only saying the destination, robots, even the planes flew by themselves.

I sat next to Alice on the plane, wearing sunglasses so no one would see my eyes. She was still talking. They'd been all over America, Spain and France by now, schooling, teaching and all the other boring stuff. I interrupted her after a while.

"Alice, why didn't you see me? When I was change?"

She sighed, "Edward told me to stop keeping tabs on you. The last thing I remember was you organizing to go to a movie with Jess and Angela."

I bit my lip, "has Forks changed much?"

She shrugged, "not overly, its still a small town, but its also now run by Robots basically. They are taking over the world," she joked. "Its still green and forest though, the Government put out a protection thing over it, like it was a natural Wild Life Reserve."

I nodded, "cool."  
"We can see Charlie's grave if you want too." I gave her a look. "Or we don't have to...SO enough about me! What have you been doing?"

I shrugged, "learning how to use my gift, and fight."

"Why fighting?"

"So I can protect myself obviously."

"From what?"

I looked at her, "Alice do you really expect me to be apart of The Volturi and not learn how to fight?"

"You do have a point." She sighed, "you've changed so much."

I shrugged, "I've learnt a lot as well."

"Such as...?"

"How to forget." I muttered so quietly not even I could hear it.

"Bella, you have to understand that I never wanted to leave, no one did. Edward was just being his idiotic self, he wasn't thinking straight."

I raised my eyebrows, aware that he could hear us. "I believe he was thinking straight when he said goodbye. He seemed to be."

She sighed. "This is something hes going to have to explain himself it looks like."

I snorted. "I don't need explanations anymore Alice. I moved on, I got over it. Just like he told me too."

She had no time to respond when the lady came over the loudspeaker. "Please plug in your seatbelt, prepare for landing at Forks Airport."

I plugged my seatbelt in, waiting impatiently for the plane to land. Alice remained quiet now next to me, I hadn't meant to be so harsh, I was just overwhelmed with seeing all of them... I sighed, rejoicing in my head when the plane landed.

I stood up, grabbing my carry-on bag from the top, getting Alice's down as well. She smiled weakly at me. "So, you guys living at that house again?"

She nodded, "its exactly like it used to be too. Esme didn't want technology taking over that."

I nodded, "well that'll be nice..." I walked down the aisle, Alice following when I felt my ass get gripped. Spinning around I turned on a teenage boy, his black hair cut I the latest style, his clothes immaculate, he was a prep.

"Hands off what you can't afford, Junior." I spat. Alice pulled my arm and I gave a glare, even if he couldn't see it and followed after her.

"Keep your cool Bella."

"I don't get my ass slapped by minors, Alice." I grinned, "bet his hand hurts."

"Well look at what your wearing, not even I go that far with fashion!" She pointed at my black mini skirt, black strappy heels, and the tight white top.

"It looks good on me." I raised my eyebrows, "what do you expect me to wear? Old sweats and a stretch cotton top? That was the old Bella."

"You have truly been brainwashed," Emmet commented, nudging my arm. "You never went near heels."

I shrugged, "I do now." I looked around for Carlisle and Esme, almost looking at Edward, whose gaze was still on me. "Wheres Carlisle and Esme?"

"Getting the cars." Jasper said. Not long after Carlisle rolled up in a car that I'd never seen before, then again I'd never really left The Volturi castle. It only seated two people. Esme rolled up with another one, like a large FWD, still looking pretty futuristic, but it held some old looks which was comforting. Rosalie climbed in the drivers side, Emmet hopped up front.

I looked at the back seat, two seaters, one behind the other. I felt my breathing catch when Alice got in the back next to Jasper. Was she serious! She noticed my look, about to move but I just shook my head and climbed, turning my body to face the window as Edward got in. Rosalie sped off after Carlisle and the drive went quiet from then on in. Biting my lip I snuck a peek at Edward. Bad idea. His gaze was still on me, I quickly turned my face, my hair falling like a blanket, protecting me. Just like in the beginning I thought.

The drive was quicker, at the different speeds cars went at these days. Forks didn't even look that different, I guess things don't change much. We sped on until we reached the endless curving roads, the overgrown green ferns, trees and grass.

When we pulled up out the front of the house, I felt my jaw drop. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten its appearance. So serene, sitting in the scenery of green, near the beautiful lake. It was like I'd never left.

I got out of the car slowly, looking at the house, my breathing caught. If I could cry I probably would now. Alice gave my arm a squeeze, nodding as if she knew before pulling me inside. "You should see it. Not one thing has been changed!"

I felt my mouth go dry, was that a good or a bad thing? I followed her inside, and she was right. Nothing was different. The piano, the white couches, and the massive white staircase. I looked at the piano the longest, such a happy memories, something I would not live again.

I smiled at Alice as she bit her lip and continued showing me around the house again. We reached an empty room, down the hall from hers, but sadly next door to Edward's.

"This is yours!" She squeaked.

I took a peek inside. It wasn't done up, so I was happy I could do what I wanted with it. I'd have to get Jane and Aro to send me some things over. I liked the thought of making the room as dark and medieval as mine back in Volterra had once been.

There wasn't a bed, but there was a plush white leather sofa, a few brown cushion, contrasting with the creamy brown wall, a huge black plasma TV, a major sound system with stacks of CD's and a very large wardrobe.

"No need for me to go shopping. These are all the clothes Rosalie never wanted after I got them...they are close to what your wearing now if thats what you like."

I smiled, "they'll be fine then."

She smiled at me tentatively. "Well...I'll let you settle in I guess...Um Bella?"  
"Mhm?" I asked, distracted by the closet full of clothes.

"Edward wants to talk to you, at some stage...he needs to explain to you...why-"

I smiled, though it didn't feel right. "I don't need explanations anymore Alice. I moved on, he...should move on too."

She glared at me. 'You may be a vampire now Bella but I still know when your lying and when you aren't. You never moved on Bella. A good friend of yours told me so."

I looked up, "who?"

"Jacob."

Jacob. My chest stung at the thought of his name, I couldn't believe it – wait. "Jacob would be dead by now Alice."

"Bella," she sighed. "Jacob wasn't what you thought he was...he was – is a werewolf, living down on the La Push Quiluete reservation. He doesn't age...hes like us-"

"What?" I asked, half shrieking. My Jacob was a werewolf?

"He was more of a shape shifter, really, but hes still alive."

"My Jacob is still alive?" I whispered. She nodded and for the first time in 250 years, I felt like me. "I want to see him."

"Thats stupid Bella. Your eyes, he won't care about if you were friends, he turned pretty cold hearted after you mysteriously left, and if he saw your eyes he'd go straight for your throat. You need to feed off animals for at least a month."

"Feed off animals? Are you serious? I've been feeding off humans for the past 250 years – Animal blood would be like sour milk compared to that!"

"Bella. Do you want to see Jacob or not?" Alice snapped.

I glared, "yes."

"Then you will drink animal blood." She folded her arms, "I thought I'd be getting my best friend back, instead I got a conceited, snobby immortal bitch." I raised my eyebrows, watching the small dainty pixie leave the room.

The words struck chords with me, Alice...calling me a bitch? Since when did Alice say bitch? Was I really snobby? I sighed and fell to the floor in the center of my room. Why did I leave Volterra?

_Because you hate Felix_. I answered the question myself. Maybe...seeing an old picture of me would help, but where would I find one?

"Alice," I called. She was up here in a split second, though her face looked sour. "I was wondering...if anyone had a picture of me...so I could remember who I was."

She beamed, "I have a few! I think Edward has some, lets go get them-"  
"Its okay we can just use yours," I said quickly. Alice nodded, zoomed out of the room and back in. "These were before your 18th birthday." She pulled them out. I gasped. There I stood, trying to shield my face from the camera, my white stretch cotton shirt, the heavy parker jacket and my faded jeans.

"Wow."

"I know right? So when I saw you it was a huge shock, you never wore...clothes like this."

I smiled, "I kind of miss stretch cotton. I've just, had to wear these clothes for so long."

Alice nodded, "you had to survive, be someone else. I get it. But you can be yourself here Bella."

I nodded, "its just hard...because like, I've been a heartless killer for 250 years, I don't know if I can be myself."

"You can," Alice grinned, "I'll help."

I groaned, "does this mean shopping?"

She grinned, "sure does."

:.:

So five hours later we returned home, I was surprised to have Alice not nag about what I'd bought, I guess she really did miss the old me. We'd overloaded on jeans, sweats, singlets, stretch cotton and any other clothes I'd used to wear, a few dresses, as I didn't mind them now. I'd had to wear contacts the entire shopping trip but it had been worth it.

When we arrived home Alice sent me upstairs to get changed and as soon as I got into the jeans, the comfort memories of them came back to me, and I rushed to get into something else.

"Bella, the rest of us are going hunting...I assume you don't need to yet?" Alice asked popping her head in.

I nodded, "I ate...before we left." She nodded and five minutes later the house was empty. Clucking my tongue I looked around my room, before I got curious and left, going down the hall and into _his _room.

I looked at his collection of CD's, they hadn't changed much, but in that collection I found something truly astonishing. Pulling out the silver CD I looked at the back marker on it.

_Compositions for Bella's 18th Birthday._

I almost dropped the CD, he had taken it. Placing it back I looked around his room and at his diaries, some of the stuff in it was really disturbing. I opened up a black leather diary, and a picture fell out. Frowning I bent down, picking it up, almost dropping It again. The one of Edward and me at my birthday...had he taken everything.

Suddenly breathing became difficult. I dropped the diary and walked backwards, before bumping into something solid. Almost screaming I turned around, looking into the eyes of Edward, lets just say I stopped breathing all together.

He remained unmoving, watching my every move (which wasn't much seeing I was frozen). He blocked the doorway and I couldn't get out any other way.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked. I just stared at him, I couldn't open my mouth. "Bella we have to talk."

That snapped me back, "I have stuff to er, do. Now-"

"Bella." I remember the tone of voice, the disapproving one, whenever I did something he didn't agree with.

"I don't need explanations anymore. I got over it the best I could, so you don't need to explain, just because I'm living here."

"Bella, you need to know the real reason why I left. Please, just let me talk to you."

I frowned, "you made yourself perfectly clear that you wanted nothing to do with me that day in the forest, sometimes I wish I could of lost that along with some of my other lost memories. The Volturi helped me forget and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Bella, you never had to forget..."

I glared, "you told me too. I was messed up for months, I scared Charlie, as soon as I get back to some normalcy I get abducted by _vampires _apparently I got brainwashed, and now 250 years later, here you are telling me that I never had to forget."

"I came back," he practically whispered. "And you were gone. They'd made a gravestone, they'd found missing items of yours, I thought you died Bella. I came back."

I looked at him, "you...came...back?"

"And you were gone. I was useless for months after that, Carlisle, Esme...no one could stand to be near me-"

"Why should it matter to you if I was dead or if I wasn't? I was going to die sometime anyway!"

"I would of followed shortly after. It doesn't make sense to exist in a world that your not in Bella."

I frowned, "you left me Edward. You didn't want me, so why the hell would you kill yourself because I was dead?" What he did next made my breathing stop. His palm cupped my left cheek when his other hand slid down my waist.

"It was all apart of the lie Bella."

"What lie?" I demanded, refusing to react to his simple touch.

"I had to leave for your own safety, so that you could have a chance at a normal human life, with out yours being put in danger...I didn't want my family and myself ruining your life, because of what we are."

I glared, "is it just because that I'm one of you now, that because your alone and I'm alone you think that we have a chance, you said so yourself, you – that I wasn't good enough for you, that you had your distractions!"

"The lie. Those words were meaningless Bella. You've always been my distraction, since the first day I realised I couldn't read your thoughts. You face has been branded into my memory." His thumb stroked my cheek and I felt my breathing quicken...His lips molded to mine in a way that was unfamiliar yet familiar in a way.

Of course my last kiss with him had been 250 years ago when I was human. His lips no longer felt like marble, but almost as soft as normal lips would be. His scent had never changed, that still almost intoxicating smell that had always pulled me under.

I found myself kissing him back surprisingly, my arms locking around his neck while his locked around my waist, pulling me into the room and shutting the door. He was holding me in a way that would of crushed me if I was human, showing no sign of pulling away like he'd used to.

"Well, I'd say its fair to say that Edward and Bella are getting off on the right foot again." I heard Emmet say from downstairs, a chuckle in his voice. I gasped and pulled away, rubbing my head.

"Emmet, shut up! You just ruined it! And Edward didn't even bother listening for us." Alice wailed, "it was so romantic."

"Its sickening," Rosalie muttered. God did she still have a problem with me?

I looked back at Edward who was wearing a half smirk, just as he was about to say something, another unfamiliar voice broke out.

"Where is my Eddy kins?"

"Tanya?" Alice exclaimed.

**A/N**

**Okay so a cliffy. Why is Tanya using pet names? Ew. I just wanted to say I hate Tanya so she'll make the perfect opponent for Bella. So, they pashed. Oh Em Gee. (Big Deal) Anyhow. I know you loved it, so review it!**


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own The Twilight Saga. Only my imagination. Happy Reading :) **

**Chapter Three**

I froze, the pet name...and they way it was said. I untangled myself from his arms, how many times did he want to hurt me? Was this whole thing some big plan?

"Bella-" He reached out for me and I pulled back.

"Stay. Away." I half whispered. I felt so stupid. Of course, like he said, he was a good liar. He was lying the whole time! Then I smiled, it coming out plain and empty. "Your a good liar right?"

"Bella, its not how it looks-"

"Wheres my Edward! He said be here at five, I'm all ready so where is he?" Tanya could surely hear us, maybe she was making her presence known.

I turned for the door, struggling with the lock before I just pulled it off its hinge, a dry sob escaping my throat.

"Oh, did you adopt someone else Carlisle?" Tanya asked innocently. "She doesn't sound to happy."

"Tanya maybe-" Alice was cut off by Edward's voice.

"Come on Tanya, lets go. I said we needed to talk so let go."

I couldn't control the feral snarl the came from my mouth as I locked myself in my room, smashing the big plasma TV in anger. I pulled out my leather black duffel bag, tossing clothes in it.

"Ugh, it hurts. I feel her pain." Jasper's voice was pained, but I couldn't help it. I'd go back to Volterra, back to the familiar life I knew.

I threw the new clothes into my bag. I hadn't even lived here a day and I wanted to leave, how depressing is that? The dry sobs kept escaping my throat, the zipper on the bag wouldn't shut so I let out a growl and flung it into a wall before collapsing onto the floor.

Alice was in my room then, an arm wrapped around me, "Bella...None of us knew that he'd been in contact with Tanya."

"Makes no difference now does it?" I let out a shaky sigh, "I'm going home."

"Bella. You can't go back to Volterra," she whispered. "You know what Felix will do to you. Once Aro gives the okay you will have no option but to let him do what he wants with you. And you know that he has many other pets. You'd just be another."

I let out another dry sob, "it'd be better then being here. How many times must he hurt me? I want to go back to Volterra."

"Just think about it Bella, you'll go back, Felix will have you, and you won't be able to make your own decisions anymore."

I did think about it. And it sounded awful. "Hes with Tanya Alice. And he -" I couldn't even repeat it.

"I must step out, this is hurting." Jasper left, taking across the lake probably in search of Emmet.

I heard Carlisle downstairs, "did you know about Tanya?" He asked Esme.

"I knew about just as much as you did up until five minutes ago. I should go see her, maybe I can calm her down."

"Even I'm appalled at his stupidity," Rosalie's voice was no longer smug, "you don't toy with a girls emotions."

"Bella?" Esme's soft voice was in my ear and I was wrapped in another set of arms. "Please don't leave us. It was bad enough when we had to leave."

I wouldn't leave, I knew I wouldn't. I couldn't. But I couldn't be under the same roof as him. "Sorry I broke the TV." I looked at it, half bent and twisted, glass pieces surrounding it.

"Its fine Bella. I would of done worse. I don't believe him." Alice's voice was laced with thick fury. "I'll be having words with him."

I shrugged, "it doesn't matter anymore." I emptied my clothes out of the bag and began packing them away in the wardrobe.

"It could all just be a misunderstanding."

I shrugged. "I don't care." I'd had my clothes put away again in record time and I cleaned up the TV mess. "I'd like to be by myself for a while, if thats okay."

"Sure. Uh, call us if you need anything." They left and I curled up on the white couch, looking out at the black sky, the white moon and the twinkling stars. I'd never go back to Volterra. Not after being able to go outside freely, and experience so many things that I'd missed doing in my 250 years.

I stared at the glittering stars, sighing when the half moon glinted. I'd only seen the stars from a crack on the wall, and that was when no one was around, now after 250 years I could stare at the night sky whenever I wanted to.

I looked over when I saw movement, Tanya was nodding her head, though it was hanging and I could almost feel her pain, Edward looked on the brink of frustration. I frowned and sent my shield out in an attempt to hear more. What? Eavesdropping is healthy.

"_I know you never expressed any interest Edward..but we were getting closer..." Tanya's voice was still a low murmur._

"_Tanya, Bella has always been my missing piece, the only star in my night sky, you could never replace her. I've only ever considered you as a friend. When I called you over I was going to tell you that I wanted nothing more then friendship – and then we heard from Aro... I forgot you were coming, and I've only managed hurting Bella again-"_

"_Edward I understand." She untwisted her hands, "I must go."_

"_Tanya, wait-" _

It was too late. The strawberry blonde wasted no time in sprinting away, obviously heading home to her clan in Denali. I felt bad. I was still pissed with him though. I retracted my shield and roughly yanked my ancient diary out of my bag and busied myself with it. As I predicted, someone knocked on my door.

'Bella we have to talk."

"No."

"It wasn't how it looked."

I snorted, "thats what they all say."

"Bella-"

"I don't need this right now! Your a good liar I get it! Just -Just get out."

"But-"  
"Out!"

His face turned hard and he left the room slamming the door so hard that a few bits of wood clipped off it. I knew everyone had listened to our exchange.

Esme sighed, "I can't believe him."

Jasper shook his head, "it wasn't him. It was Tanya, I sensed her feelings as soon as she walked in. We all know how infatuated she is with Edward."

"Well she should have been told that Bella was back," Alice hissed. "Now we're all back at square one!"

"Tanya is always causing trouble," Rosalie muttered, "if its not Tanya its Irina, if its not Irina its Kate, and if its not Kate its Tanya! I know there all going through a rough time, but honestly." She huffed.

I sighed and got up, walking stiffly downstairs. In the living room Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle and Esme sat there, Jasper was attempting at talking to Edward who was down in the basement.

I summed up some courage, "I want to hunt."

Alice squealed, 'I'll take her!"

Carlisle bit his lip, "I'll go as well, Emmet you can come too...Just in case," he added looking at me. I nodded and followed them outside. We ran for a while before the sound of pumping blood caught my ears. I licked my lips, spying a mountain lion in the distance.

I ran forward, tackling it to the floor, avoiding any swipes it sent my way.

Plunging my teeth into it neck I sucked it clean, the hot blood running down my throat like honey, soothing the burning.

We got home about three hours later, and I'd come to the conclusion that animal blood didn't taste so bad after all. I was feeling full, which was nice, that I'd managed to drink off an animal instead of a human blood.

I sat on the living room couch with Emmett and Alice flicking through the TV while Rose and Esme went out again. Carlisle was in his study and Jasper had somehow gotten through to Edward. I blocked my ears for their entire conversation.

"So, anything interesting happen after we left Bella?" Emmet asked turning the TV off.

I bit my lip and shook my head, "not really. It was Forks, when does anything interesting happen in Forks?"  
"Oh." He frowned, "meet any new guys?"

I looked at him wide eyed then frowned, "no. I'd planned on going to college for that stuff. High school dating takes to much time and p-" I frowned, "it takes to much time."

"Well, how was Charlie?" Alice pushed.

I glared, "what is this, interrogation hour or something?"

"No, we're just curious as to what you got up to after we left." Emmett was grinning cheekily though.

I frowned, "fine. I got closer to Jacob Black, who then started ignoring me for some anal reason, so I went out with Jessica and Angela, I got turned, lived with the Volturi, came here, found out that Jacob is still alive and is a werewolf, and then found out that everyone knows how to lie except me." I took a breath, "happy?"

Emmett laughed, "yeah I guess. Wow. So when did your truck die?"

I frowned, 'I don't know. I never saw it again after the night out. Seeing I was taken to Volterra. That was actually a really freaky night ay, because Jane was trying to kill me at first, but she couldn't so then Aro told me I was a shield. Then I just spent the last two hundred and fifty years perfecting it."

"Remind us never to get on your bad side then," Emmett joked. "You should use that shield stuff on Eddy."

I frowned, "well I obviously am seeing as he can't read my mind."

"Oh! Thats why!" Emmett laughed, "no way!"

I stared at him, "I seriously wonder about your thought pattern."

"Whys that?"

"Because its entirely obvious to see? I can block out the mental things you know? But Alice can still see my future, Jasper can still control my moods," I shrugged, "My shield has holes in it still."

"Yeah, but a few holes compared to being able to screw everyone over, whats the big difference right?"

I laughed out loud, "I don't need my shield to be able to screw people over. I was taught combat fighting. I could have you on your ass in five seconds flat."

Emmett snorted and flexed a bicep, "baby, no one can beat these beauties."

I laughed, "we'll see. I could have you on the ground in under thirty seconds if I wanted to."

He growled, "well lets just put that to the test then, you me, outside. Now."

I rolled my eyes but followed him everyone, and eventually everyone came out, except for Edward. I grinned at Emmett who was flexing. "If I win you have to be my personal slave for...ten years."

He nodded, "if I win, you have to be mine. AND you have to fight me whenever I ask." I nodded.

"Deal."

And it began. Of course Emmett was strong, but I had 250 years of knowledge up my sleeve, being trained by most of The Volturi guard. Emmett had no chance, and everyone accept him knew it.

Like I said, it wasn't even twenty seconds before I had him on his back, I grinned evilly. "I'd like a foot massage first."

Alice started laughing, "Ooh! Emmett's met his match!"

I laughed along with them, while Emmett kicked a boulder with his foot, cussing. It was when I looked up to Edward's window, that I quickly moved my eyes, ignoring the intense gaze I was getting.

**A/N**

**Sorry, thought I'd end it there, I have gone through a really rough stage at the moment. My little dog died so its been hard to write. I thought you guys deserved a chapter though, so enjoy :) And review. Tell me when you want more Bella and Edward action and how much you want ;)**


End file.
